Bad Habit
by ashenrenee
Summary: It had started as a bad habit, but it quickly turned into something Hermione hadn't been expecting. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of a three shot, written for ladiefury's birthday. She had asked me a while ago for a Golden Triad one shot and this is what I came up with. It is, as stated before, not a one shot, because I have no self control and plot bunnies multiply like, well, bunnies.**

 **Happy birthday my darling, I love you, so so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is JK Rowling's sandbox, I'm just building castles.**

 **This story is rated M for smut and language.  
**

 **Lots of love to my beta reader NDMC.**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!**

* * *

It started as a bad habit. One that was hard to break after the months they'd spent on the run. Every night they would go to bed in separate rooms, and every morning they would wake up wrapped around each other. Sometimes in Harry's room and other times in Hermione's, they were just drawn to each other.

At first it had been just Harry and Hermione, but one morning Ron had snuck into Hermione's room to talk about their budding relationship only to find her wrapped up in the raven haired wizard's arms and he'd been furious. After a long shouting match Harry and Hermione had finally been able to convince him that it was nothing, that they just couldn't sleep without each other anymore. After that it wasn't uncommon for Hermione to wake up nestled between the two of them.

After a while they all gave up the pretense of sleeping in their own rooms, Harry had transfigured his bed to be larger, not that they needed the extra space but it just seemed practical. Hermione wasn't sure when it shifted, when the innocence of it faded and it became something more. When had her feelings towards Harry had gone from friendly to romantic? When had Harry and Ron started looking at each other differently? How had she missed it?

It had started as a bad habit, but it quickly turned into something Hermione hadn't been expecting. How had something so simple become so complicated so quickly she'd never know. She didn't say anything to Ron and Harry about it, she knew that they could feel it too, the rising tension between the three of them, but she didn't dare disrupt the balance they had managed to maintain. She was happy and she couldn't stand the thought of ruining it. Even if she wanted more, with _both_ of them, she'd never jeopardize her relationship with them over a fantasy.

So when the dreams started Hermione knew she was in trouble, that her nightmares had turned into something else, something practically _sinful,_ she knew that they had to stop or she'd never be able to keep her mouth shut. That particular revelation came to her at three in the morning and it wasn't something she'd been prepared for. She lay awake, eyes wide open in the dark, with Harry on one side of her and Ron on the other, and she started to cry. Cry like she hadn't since they'd buried their friends and loved ones almost a year before.

She did her best to muffle the sobs, to hold her body as still as possible, to keep from waking either of her friends, but the emotions had been building up for nearly a year. The deep sorrow she felt whenever she looked at Teddy or George, the cold isolation and loss when she thought of her parents, the deep seeded fear she now felt whenever she thought of her precarious future with Ron and Harry. It was too much, she could not bear it for another moment, and she could not stop the way her body shook and her sobs echoed through the room.

Both Harry and Ron woke with a start, groggy and confused for only a moment before her sobs reached their ears and they both sprung into action. Ron's arms went around her, pulling her closer to him while Harry began running his hands through her hair and murmuring assurances in her ear.

"We're right here Hermione, everything is going to be okay," Harry told her. "We've got you."

Hermione cried harder and began to fight against them, desperate to get away, to run to the safety of her own bedroom. She wanted nothing more to hide behind a locked and warded door and scream out her pain at the top of her lungs, But Harry and Ron held her tightly, unwilling to let her out of their sight when she was in such a distraught state, and she couldn't move.

"Hermione tell us what's wrong," Ron whispered. "Talk to us."

"I c-can't," she sobbed, shaking her head violently. "I can't, it h-hurts."

"Shh, it's alright," Harry soothed her. "Everything is going to be okay."

She was lost in a sea of misery, her mind acutely aware of every move they made. Harry had one hand running through her hair while his other hand drew absent minded patterns on her hip. Ron had his arms wrapped around her, his hands gently stroking her back in an attempt to soothe her. Surrounded by their combined scents she was completely unable to escape her own desires.

"Was it a nightmare?" Ron asked her. She shook her head. No, not a nightmare, worse. Worse because it was a dream that could never come true.

"Hermione love, talk to us," Harry pleaded. "You can tell us anything, you know that."

"If it wasn't a nightmare then what is it?" Ron prodded.

"Just a d-dream," Hermione lied. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters, if it bothers you this much it matters," Harry argued. Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to talk to them rationally.

"Hermione does this have anything to do with you saying both our names in your sleep the past couple nights?" Ron asked. No one could ever accuse Ron of being delicate. Hermione's eyes flew open and she was grateful that the room was too dark for them to see how red she was turning.

"I- No- I don't know what you're talking about," she spluttered. They both laughed at her and she had to fight to ignore the way that Harry's breath brushed across her skin at the back of her neck and Ron's body moved against hers in a way that was practically indecent.

"You're a shite liar," Harry chuckled. Was it her imagination or were his lips closer to her skin then they had been before? "We want you too Hermione, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"What?" she breathed, barely daring to hope.

"We were waiting for you to say something," Ron told her in an exasperated tone. "We've been waiting for you to say something for days, we didn't want to push you-"

"-but Merlin Hermione we can only take so much of listening to you moan our names in your sleep before we go insane." Harry finished.

Happiness like nothing she'd ever felt flowed through her body, and she couldn't stop the bright smile that stretched across her face as they spoke. _It wasn't just her._

"Tell us what you want," Ron said, sounding a little unsure.

"You," she breathed, her voice trembling slightly, "both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? An update? Could it be that Ashen isn't dead? Hello loves, guess who's writing again? I've missed you. Please enjoy this unbetaed chapter and forgive me for my prolonged absence. I love you all**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is JK Rowling's sandbox, I'm just building castles.**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!**

* * *

" _Tell us what you want," Ron said, sounding a little unsure._

" _You," she breathed, her voice trembling slightly, "both of you."_

"Thank Godric," Harry groaned, pressing himself more firmly against her backside as he began kissing her neck. Ron tipped her head up and descended on her mouth, kissing her passionately. She could feel their hands on her body Ron's hands on her breasts, thumbs stroking her nipples, one of Harry's hands tangled in her hair while his other one dipped beneath the fabric of her knickers to cup her sex possessively.

She was a puddle of sensation, her tongue exploring Ron's mouth while she ground her arse back against Harry's erection as his middle finger traced a barely there path along her slit. She reached between her and Ron, sliding her hand into his tented pajama bottoms to grasp his cock. He broke their kiss with a gasp as she began to move her hand on him with firm strokes.

"Yes... Hermione, oh Gods," he moaned. She smirked at him, keeping a steady pace even as Harry's finger began to circle around her clit, making her eyelids flutter and her hips jerk violently against his hand, desperately seeking friction.

"Mmm, you're so wet," Harry breathed in her ear. "Ron, you should feel her, her pussy is practically dripping for us."

Hermione whimpered as one of Ron's hands left her breast and slid down her body to join Harry's hand in her knickers. He dipped a single digit into her tight heat and Hermione moaned, the rhythm of her hand on his cock stuttering slightly as he caressed her inner walls.

"P-please," Hermione moaned.

"Please what?" Ron asked her, sliding a second finger into her. "Use your words, tell us what you want."

"I want – oh Merlin – I- f-fuck," she gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as Harry's fingers stopped circling and swept over her clit in smooth stroking motions. "F-fuck me, p-please, oh please fuck me."

Within seconds the two wizards had her stripped bare, their own clothes falling away rapidly, as if they couldn't get out of them fast enough. Harry hooked his arms around hers and pulled her halfway onto him, so that she was cradled between his legs and leaning back against him, his erection pressed firmly into her back. His fingers tweaked and pulled at her nipples as Ron positioned himself above her.

"Beg," Ron commanded, rubbing himself against her slit.

"Please, fuck me, please Ron," she begged, her voice laced with an edge of near hysteria. "I need you, Gods _please_!"

Ron slid into her with one smooth thrust, making her eyes roll back in her head in pure pleasure. He moved at a quick pace, roughly moving in and out of her while Harry whispered filthy, _filthy_ things in her ear.

"Do you like that Hermione?" he asked, his voice rough with desire. "I bet you love it, don't you? And just think, when he's done with you it's going to be my turn." Hermione let out a loud whimper at the thought. "I can't wait to be inside of your tight little cunt. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she gasped. Harry chuckled. "Oh yes. Ron, Harry, oh Gods, _yes!_ " Harry's fingers on her nipples pinched hard and she catapulted over the edge of bliss into the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Light exploded around her, and she was lost in a tidal wave of noiseless, colorless ecstasy. Ron's steady rhythm broke and he gave three jerky thrusts before he roared his release.

Harry didn't give her any time to recover, he barely managed to wait until Ron rolled off of her before he was pushing into her. He wasn't as long as Ron, but he was thicker, and it was a delicious contrast.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Harry demanded "I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I've wanted you the past few weeks Hermione."

Hermione couldn't answer him, she couldn't seem to do anything but whimper and moan as another orgasm built like a tidal wave inside of her. She cried out in surprise when she felt Ron's tongue begin to lap against her sex, starting at her clit and trailing down to where Harry's cock was pounding in and out of her before moving back up to her clit.

The sensation sent her over the edge again, gasping out the names of the two men she loved. She was vaguely aware of Harry groaning his release, of the sensation of being filled with his seed, before darkness took over and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
